Prior art early return mechanism, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,302, comprise slideable detent means operable by a return rod and such slideable means comprises elements which due to their sliding action, are subject to friction depending upon the pressure exerted thereagainst and such slideable detent means has heretofore been used to provide for the early return of ejector pins from a mold cavity before complimental molding die cavities are closed to thus prevent damage to the ejector pins from a mold cavity before complimental molding die cavities are closed to thus prevent damage to the ejector pins by the dies as they are closed together for the next successive molding operation. The slideable detent mechanism, such as shown in the aforementioned patent, is provided with a multiplicity of small parts and is also difficult to produce and therefore is costly and relatively complex in operation.